<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go Get Her by RubyLipsStarryEyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850520">Go Get Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/pseuds/RubyLipsStarryEyes'>RubyLipsStarryEyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In a Manor of Speaking [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hermione works too much, M/M, Multi, Triad - Freeform, lucius likes being called pretty, severus is always right, work interruptions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/pseuds/RubyLipsStarryEyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Hermione’s Nook Flufftober fest on Facebook. </p>
<p>October 5 prompt: Fireman’s Carry</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In a Manor of Speaking [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go Get Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Hermione’s Nook Flufftober fest on Facebook. </p>
<p>October 5 prompt: Fireman’s Carry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She works too much,” Lucius huffed, snapping his book closed rather forcefully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and neither of us are ever guilty of such a thing,” Severus drawled sarcastically from behind his copy of The Brewer’s Journal. “Leave her be.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But—“ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucius, if you want her, go get her. Otherwise leave me in peace.” Severus turned the page of the periodical without looking up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius scowled at him, but stood abruptly from his seat next to the fire and stalked from the room. He wandered aimlessly through the manor, considering briefly stripping down for a swim, but ultimately ended up drawn to the library. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stopped in the doorway where he could see her seated at one of the long tables, numerous books laying open around her. She was writing furiously on a piece of parchment, her face and hair illuminated by several candles floating nearby. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was beautiful like this— her curls looked like a golden halo around a sweet face, though it was now scrunched in concentration. He leaned against the doorframe, content to watch her emotions play across her face as she wrote- frustration when she couldn’t find the word she wanted and exhilaration when she penned a particularly gratifying line. He could watch her for hours. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re staring.” She didn’t look up, but if she had, he knew she would have narrowed her eyes in a very distinctly Severus-like way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Admiring,” he corrected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Semantics.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps. Would you like me to leave?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. You make a rather pretty doorstop.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should take offense.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No you shouldn’t. I called you pretty. You adore being called pretty.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You also called me a doorstop.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You interrupted me. Consider it a light sentence.” She deposited her quill in the inkwell, and finally looked up, her eyes sparkling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You just said you didn’t want me to leave.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d already interrupted. No point in losing my pretty doorstop now.” She unfolded herself from the chair, stretching as she approached. He couldn’t deny the burning satisfaction he got when she molded herself to him, snaking her arms up around his neck. He couldn’t even find it within himself to be annoyed when she pulled away the silk ribbon that held his hair in place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes while she raked her finger through it, fanning the icy blond locks across his shoulders. He couldn’t resist her playing with his hair any more than she could, and he hummed softly, pressing his forehead to hers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their quiet moment together stretched out until Hermione kissed the end of his nose and asked, “where did you leave Severus?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think I left him anywhere?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You had your ‘annoyed-with-Severus-because-he’s-right-about-something’ look on when you came in.” She gave him a soft smile, stroking a strand of hair away from his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lucius huffed. These two were going to be the death of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s in our suite.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what was he correct about?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That I needed to do this.” Without giving her a chance to stop him, he threw her over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry, and aparated them to the center of their bedchamber. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Severus was still in his chair, though it looked as if he’d made significantly more progress without Lucius there to interrupt every few minutes. In typical Severus fashion, he didn’t so much as twitch at their sudden appearance or Hermione’s squeal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucius put me down!” She kicked her legs, which only brought Lucius’ attention to work her heels off one at a time, tossing them aside. “Severus help me!” Her plea may have held more sway if she wasn’t giggling like mad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As it was, Severus calmly turned the page of his journal, and in his slow, even voice said “turn a little more to your left, Lucius. I can’t see her lovely little arse from here.” Lucius gladly accommodated his request, turning in place so her silhouette was backlit by the chandelier. “Mm. Lovely.” His black eyes fluttered over the top of the periodical, sweeping along the lengths of both of their bodies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Put me down,” Hermione protested again, but missed the look the two men shared. Severus stood and as Lucius lowered her feet to the ground, they sandwiched her between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I must say when I told you to go get her, I didn’t expect that presentation. I do approve, though.” Severus captured Lucius’ mouth in a searing kiss over Hermione’s head, and she would have been bothered if not for four wandering hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She whimpered as fingertips dragged along the curve of her throat, and around her waist. Others rubbed feather-light touches over one nipple as yet another dragged the hem of her skirt up. She could make an educated guess as to whose hands were where, but she preferred to close her eyes and enjoy the sensations. Together they could play her like a violin, or perhaps a harp. Either way, she could never complain when they plotted to go get her— at least not for long. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>***Again, disclaimer: The Series "A Manor of Speaking" is one (very out of order) story. It will be reordered and posted in proper form when flufftober and whatever else I'm adding to it is over.***</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>